Craftian
Craftians are the the citizens of New Island, under the rule of Jumbo Champloon. New Island Craftians on New Island stay in one spot, endlessly hammering the ground or a wall, acting as NPCs and not enemies. When spoken to, they speak random phrases, similar to Jumbo Champloon, such as "Pitch-black... dead!" and "Bulldozer. Christmas." Most of these phrases are hostile towards Corobo, when translated. The area before Jumbo Champloon's arena contains the most Craftians, all hammering the walls, with one Craftian supervising. After Corobo defeats Jumbo Champloon, every Craftian on New Island vanishes, before a single Craftian immigrates to Alpoko. Craftians have milk cartons for heads, and cardboard shirts. The ones on New Island wield giant mallets, and all Craftians speak in squeaky voices. Unlike the other special kingdom classes, Craftians do not take part in the King Jumbo Champloon battle, and are therefore the only race of the four migrating Job Classes that cannot be killed by Corobo and his Royal Guard. They are also the only race of these classes to never appear in a cutscene. Abilities Shortly after defeating Jumbo Champloon, a sole recruitable male Craftian will move into Alpoko. This Craftian will now praise Corobo when his words are translated. Unlike the hammer-wielding Craftians of New Island, the Craftian in Alpoko has a pencil as a default weapon. The Craftian is the ultimate jack-of-all-trades Job Class, as the Craftian shares many specialised abilities with other Jobs. The Craftian can: * Build at the rate of a Giga Carpenter * Open cracks in the ground, including Geysers and Hot Springs, and dig holes as fast as Hardworking Farmers * Demolish wooden obstacles as fast as Buff Lumberjacks (although he can only hit the obstacle from the ground and cannot cling onto it) but cannot demolish huge fallen trees. * Break huge rocks and demolish rock obstacles as fast as Ripped Miners (although he can only hit the obstacle from the ground and cannot cling onto it) but cannot one-hit kill the Rocky UMA. However, unlike the other three Immigrant Job Classes, the Craftian does not have triple attacking speed. The Craftian's main specialized function is clearing the piles of building blocks (that resemble Lego bricks) that appear as obstacles on New Island and Over-there-Beach. Instead of instantly destroying the pile, the Craftian will work on it until it has lost some of its health, at which point the Craftian will turn it into a large Dragon-shaped archway that others can walk under. Language Main article: Craftian/Quotes Trivia * When using Out-of-Bounds glitches, New Island will not load, but the Craftians will still be loaded in place. A similar effect occurs with Broadcasters. * When using a wall-clip glitch, Corobo is able to talk to some Craftians who are usually inaccessible. They are given dialogue as well, albeit shared with other Craftians. * Usually in the Screw-Loose Isles on the first visit to the Primetime Kingdom, all types of citizen will say "King Corobo! You saved me!" or "King Corobo! I was waiting for you!" or "SOS! SOS!" However, if the player were to conquer New Island, wait three days to unlock the Craftian, enter Primetime Kingdom for the first time and talk to the Craftian in the Screw-Loose Isles before rehiring him, he will instead say "Airplane camel." * Olympics is also a gibberish word uttered by the Alien in Chulip, another Yoshiro Kimura game. Similarly, the Alien dialect in Chulip can also be translated. * The female Craftian's packaging suggests that the milk box is for a strawberry flavoured milk. Gallery Craftian (male).png|Male Craftian model Craftian (female).png|Female Craftian model Female Craftian Guidebook Art.png|Artwork of a Female Craftian Flying Machine Part Location (Propeller).png|A male and female Craftian in the clue for a flying machine part. Category:Races Category:Citizens __NOEDITSECTION__